His Butler, Heartbroken
by xXIWillRuleTheWorldXx
Summary: Three years after Ciel becomes a demon Sebastian leaves him, and Ciel thinks theres no life for him without his beloved butler so he tries to end it. But Grell stops him and takes him in, giving Ciel a new life with him and William. But what if Sebastian was protecting Ciel by leaving? Pairings SebaCiel, Grelliam. Better than sounds. (Sorry Kittens but it is now on hold..)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is not my first fanfiction but my frist Black Butler one! Please excuse my poor grammer skills.. and my poor spelling skills.**  
**Rating: T for a attempt at sucide and other stuff.. Pairings: Sebastian/Ciel, Grell/William Note: based three years after the second season. I never watched the secound season but I don't think it matters..**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.. If I did, SebaCiel and Grelliam would be on the show ALL the time.**

* * *

**~His Butler, Heartbroken. Chapter One~**

**-Ciel pov-**

Twilight made the sky a mixture of pink, blue and orange. The colors of the sad hours after sunset where beautiful. The smooth rocky ledge I sat on was cold. The warm current felt nice, as it blew on my face. It was almost like nature was giving me a peacefull, calm senerio in which I was going to die.  
I sighed.  
This was not the scene I had in mind for my death.  
But this is, a rather pleasent subsitute. I sighed again as the painfull memories overwelmed me. I couldn't stop the flash back of that day play in my mind.

_**~A week earlier~**_

_It was a calm sunday morning in the Phantomhive manor. I sighed, working on paperwork. Since becoming a demon, nothing has really changed.. It was peacefull, yet sad. Since a week earlier I had to fire MeyRin, Bard, and Finny. And a three months ago Tanaka died. This saddened everyone greatly. At the moment I was working on paperwork to leave the estate to the Middleford family when I heard a soft knock on the door to my study. "Sir, I need to speak with you." I heard Sebastian say._  
_"Come in." I responded as he walked in. "What?" I asked._  
_"Sir, I must inform you that I'm leaving soon." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. "I mean, you and I need to move on. Your newborn years are almost coming to a end and I think we should live seperate lives." Sebastian responded with little emoition. My heart was pounding in my chest._  
_"But we have a contract. You can't leave!" I snapped, fearing his answer._  
_Sebastian looked at me with a blank expression. "The contract will break once you become a full demon. So I will no longer have to serve you." he said, his voice as cold as ice._  
_By then I was shaking, not out of anger but fear. "If you want to leave so badly. Then go!" I half-yelled at him. Sebastian looked startled. "Go! Just leave. Don't have me make it a order!" I was now screaming. Sebastian just bowed and left. I willed myself not to cry.. No I couldn't. But once I knew he was gone, I was finally able to sob._

_**~Flash Back ending~**_

It's been a week since that happened. A week since the only person I could count on. The only person I could trust. The only person I learned to love, left. I now realize that I could have prevented it, that his leaving was my fault. And now, I have nothing to live for. I wimpered and pulled out two objects.  
One was a knife and one was a pistol.  
I took off my jacket and pulled up my sleeves. After a moments hesitation, I let the knife slide down my arm. After that I cut my arms intil they went numb with pain. Then as the night was just begining, I knew my life had to end.  
I put down the knife and picked up the pistol; pointing it at my chest.  
I took a deep breath but before I could pull the trigger a familer voice stopped me.  
"Ohh my, my Ciel. I must say red is not a good color on you."

* * *

**Okay.. Is it good?**  
**I know, it's OOC.. But please review!**  
**Can you guess who said the last line?**  
**Well, I hope everyone at least enjoyed it a little..**  
**-Ann.Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello my kittens!  
****I know you missed me lots..  
So I'm giving you all a new chapter. I hope it doesn't suck.**  
**Disclaimer: Black Butler doesn't belong to me, not even in my dreams..**

_**~His Butler, Heartbroken. Chapter Two~**_

**-Grell pov-**  
"Ohh my, my Ciel red is not a good color on you." I smirked, watching the young earl drop the pistol he was holding and look around for the sound of my voice. His one blue eye widened as he reconized me.  
Ciel Phantomhive looked diffrent. He looked weak, almost broken.  
The Ciel I knew would never let himself sink this low..  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" Ciel snapped, breaking my train of thought. Instead of answering him, I knelt down next him and began to check the wounds on his arms. I noticed he lost quit a bit of blood. It stained his shirt and part of the rock he was sitting on. "You've made quit a mess here." I noted. Ciel looked down, in ashament? I couldn't tell. "I know." he muttered. "Can you tell me why you are planning on shooting yourself?" I asked picking up his pistol. "It's none of your buisness Sutcliffe." Ciel said weakly.  
"Ohh but I think it is. Besides, where is Bassy? I know he would never allow you to do this." I said. I saw a quick flash of anger, hurt and sadness in his eyes before he passed out. That's when I knew.  
I quickly scooped the young boy off in my arms, and walked off.  
**-Time Break-**  
I stood in front of William's light grey house, wondering how I could ring the doorbell without dropping Ciel. I thought about it for a bit and began to knock my head on the door.  
What? I had to get Will's attention somehow.  
William opened up the door, clearly agitated. "Sutcliffe, it is nearly one in the morning.. Why are you holding that brat?" he said. I ignored him and made my way into the house. "Answer me!" William said following me into a spare room, where I put Ciel down in a unused bed.  
"I found him, covered in wounds and about to shoot himself. I couldn't leave him there.." I said trying to find a first aid kit.  
William sighed and pulled one out from a nearby dresser. "If your so intent on helping him, then get some damp rags so I can wash his wounds." William said. I nodded and did what he said.  
After Will washed, and wrapped Ciel's arms in bandages. I was finally able to wonder why this happened. Wasn't Bassy there to stop him? Was Bassy even here..  
Well I didn't really care for Bassy that much anymore, ever since me and William got together I considered him a childish crush. But still.. Why was he gone?  
"Will he be allright?" I asked. "He'll be fine." William said back.  
"Will, do you think something happened to Bassy to make Ciel do this?" I asked.. "I don't know." William said while staring at Ciel. We both knew Sebastian was way to overprotective of his "bocchan" but still.  
I walked up to Ciel and opened his right eye. I gasped.. It was a dull pink, the pentegon in the middle of his iris was fading. I let Ciel's eye close. That must mean..  
"The contract is about to be broken." William said confirming my fears.

_**Yeah.. Grell's ooc.. But hey! He's changed a bit...**_  
_**So do you like it, do you hate it?**_  
_**Let me know and REVIEW!**_  
_**-Ann.Z**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me!**  
**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while but I wanted to make this chapter really good.**  
**This is was Beta Read by my good friend xThatWhatSheSaidLOLx**  
**((That's her username))**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler**

**~His Butler, Heartbroken Chapter Three~**

-William POV-

It was around 5 in the morning when I woke up again. I sighed, sitting up to put on my glasses. I looked over at the red mess that was Grell, passed out beside me. I knew that I shouldn't be surprised that he showed up with the Phantomhive boy; Grell had always been fond of children. But then, for some reason, he was attached to the young Earl. I rubbed my temples, as it was just too confusing for me. But after being with Grell for nearly two years, I decided it wasn't a good idea to question him.

After getting dressed, I decided to check on the young boy. I walked into the guest bedroom, where he was asleep on the spare bed. I took out the first aid kit from the adjoining bathroom and began to undress the bandages around his forearms. I was surprised to see that a great deal of cuts had already healed, but I decided to redress them anyway with some new bandages anyway. I decided to check his temperature and pulse; he was alright. Examining him, he appeared to be a bit underweight and dehydrated, which lead me to believe that either his demon had left him or something else had happened. I sighed, gathering the boy's shirt and jacket in hopes of getting the blood out of them. I took a quick glance at Ciel before walking out to wake up Grell and make breakfast.

-Ciel POV-

After passing out, all I felt was darkness. It was like I was in a numbed state of mind. I couldn't move, see, hear, or even think. After a while, I was finally able to open my eyes and blink. Everything was blurry, but I was able to identify the grey color on what appeared to be walls. I tried to move, but sharp, jagged pains ran up my arms, so I stayed where I was. I pondered the thought as to where I was. For half a second, I wondered when Sebastian was coming to get me, but then…the painful memories of the past week came flooding back to me. Sebastian was never coming back. He won't be here to protect me. I'm alone…

I closed my eyes, trying to push out the pain before I heard someone walk into the room.

"Oh, Ciel's awake!" said the very familiar, very annoying voice, making me instantly recognize the high-pitched, girlish voice: It was Grell. Then I heard another voice.

"Grell, please do not traumatize him," said the practically emotionless voice. Yes, that was William. He walked up to the nightstand beside me.  
"Here" he said, helping me into a sitting position.  
I looked up at him, confused. Why would he help me?  
"We got you food!" Grell said cheerfully.

The moment he said that my stomach started growling. I remembered Sebastian telling me that newborn demons still have to eat mundane food, but more that the usual human eats; though I haven't been eating since he left.  
Then William set a tray full of food on my lap. I tried to eat myself, of course.  
But I was too weak and the pains in my arms stopped me. After a bit William helped me eat. For once, I didn't protest to having someone help me.  
After laying back down, I looked up at Grell and William. "Why, why are you helping me?" I asked weakly.  
"There doesn't have to be a reason. Besides, you're our guest..." William said.  
I thought he said something else, but I blacked, slipping into darkness once again.

**Please review!**  
**Oh, also. Please check out my best friend, Lyn's story. My Nightmare Boy. Her username is xThatWhatSheSaidLOLx ((as seen above))**  
***Shameless advertising***  
**Well I'll see you next chapter.**  
**-Ann.Z**


End file.
